Sangoustu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis}} Sangoustu is an Snipe Eel-like monster native to the Coral Highlands. Ecology and Appearance Sangoustu is a Snake Wvyern with some resemblance to Najarala with a long primarily blue body that possesses yellow fins on its back and legs. It also has two yellow tassels on its nose and tail. Its tail is a close mimic of its head, the head itself is thin and eel like with luminescent notches over the eyes. Likes to crawl through small crags though rock to ambush its prey, enemies, and hunters. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Sangoutsu is high in the food chain eating whatever it can and fearing only the Elder Dragons. Behavior towards other monster Sangoutsu attacks pack hunters but if it is docile like a Raphinos It won't attack. It tolerates the hunter as long as the hunter doesn't attack. Tracks Sangoutsu leaves 3 toed footprints and slither marks for a small amount of points. Carcasses of Raphinos and other small monsters as well as paralyzing teeth. Specific Locale interactions In the Tidal Reef and the Coral Highlands it can fit in crawl spaces that players can go through and also has its own tunnels. It can ambush the players use in these tunnels causing a pin Special Behavior During Night its tassels will glow a yellow color. In certain attacks this will cause a small flash that affect small monsters only. Attacks and abilities It has a paralyzing bite when enraged. It also has a second jaw hidden with in it's maw. It can also dig to attack hunter and utilizes its tail in unique ways. Sometimes instead of coming up and attacking it will leave it's tail in it's place and then attacking a hunter bellow then jumping out of the ground. Enraged and tired states Enraged: When enraged steam comes out of the tassels and when doing biting attacks its second jaw comes out and inflicts paralyzing venom. Tired: When tired Sangoutsu's tassels droop and drool comes out of its mouth as well as its back fin drooping. When biting it has a chance to fall over. When it digs it has a chance to get stuck and will be captureable by Pitfall Traps. Carves High Rank Carves Interactions with other monster Turf Wars Sangoutsu V.S. Legiana (Tie) Sangoutsu roars and jumps at the Flying Wyvern and catches the Legiana and starts to coil around it slowly dealing more damage as it goes . Sangoutsu and the legianna bite each other multiple times. The Sangoutsu looks like like it's about to win until the Legiana stabs it with its tail. This deals Ice damage and makes the Sangoutsu let go. Ends with a tie with Legianna's face broken and Sangoutsu's tail broken but not cut. Sangoutsu V.S. Deviljho (Tie) The Deviljho jumps at the Snake Wyvern that dodges it and uses its paralytic bite. The Deviljho is paralyzed for a moment the Sangoutsu attacks Deviljho. The Deviljho snaps out of it and pins the Snake Wyvern. It then blasts it down with the Dragon Element. This ends the Turf war in a tie. Sangoutsu V.S. Tsunami Glavenus (Tie) Tsunami Glavenus Slams bites it's tail and begins the water coating process. Sangoutsu takes this time bite down on the brute wyvern's neck tear bits of armor off. The glavenus finally finishes watering blade and rolls over to get the sangoutsu off. The Sangoutsu goes for a bite and immediately get a face full of the Tsunami glavenus's tail. This ends the turf war with Tsunami glavenus's back broken and sangoutsu's back fins broken as well. Physical Damage effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Weapons Habitat Likes living in places with water where it can hunt and slide easily through crags. It likes to hunt multiple creatures smaller than it. It will also eat whatever it can get including hunters. Trivia - It can dig it's way out of Pitfall Traps and then will attack from bellow leaving its tail in its heads place.Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Snake Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Kingoftheovis